


All of Your Love

by mistykasumi (oultrepreu)



Category: One Piece
Genre: 1000-3000 words, Alternate Universe - College, Alternate Universe - Real World, Challenge Response, F/M, Genderswap, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-31
Updated: 2007-03-31
Packaged: 2017-10-03 12:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oultrepreu/pseuds/mistykasumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They meet again at university, and nothing's changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All of Your Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://community.livejournal.com/30_kisses/profile)[**30_kisses**](http://community.livejournal.com/30_kisses/) theme #4, our distance and that person.

You are with your girlfriend when you first see your sister again after three long years. She is walking toward you, does not see you at first, and then she stops and beams. _Ace!_, and you have forgotten how much you have missed that beautiful voice.

She comes up to you and hugs you, and your girlfriend just stares. She only notices afterward, typical of her, and says, _Hi, are you his girlfriend?_ in that frank and naïve way of hers. You notice the frown beginning to appear on your girlfriend's face, and you quickly say, _this is my sister, Monkey D. Luffyko_.

You had not expected to see her again for _years_ because you left the country for university, and you didn't think she would end up at the same place as you. It is not that you didn't believe in her because you have always been her biggest supporter, but of all the schools she picked. Yours, and you're not sure whether you are flattered or confused or maybe some other emotion you cannot name.

Your girlfriend says, lying on your couch, that you never told her you have a sister. You tell her that you never saw a reason, and she replies, _It didn't seem like you were estranged from her_. You just ask why it matters, and she rolls onto her side, away from you.

How are you supposed to explain your childhood to anyone? How can you explain what you and Luffyko went through underneath the care of your grandfather, the impact Shanks had on the two of you, the insanely close bond between you and your sister?

You weren't facing your girlfriend anyway.

You bump into your sister at the rec center. She is doing squats, but she stops as soon as she sees you. You almost can't bear the sight of your sister in front of you, the strongest girl you have ever known in all the ways that matter. You ask her to dinner, and she grins and accepts.

At dinner, you watch her eat, and you have missed her voracious appetite, especially her love for meat. She is one of a kind, your sister, distinctly related to you, and you cannot imagine a life without her. Who else would have fought you daily ever since she was only ten, determined to become strong? It was because of Shanks, but without him, you would never have realized how much she means to you, either.

Your girlfriend is waiting for you when you arrive at your flat. _Where have you been?_ she asks, and you say _with my sister_. She frowns at you but says nothing, and she yields willingly when you draw her in for a kiss. You kiss her, and you can only think of your beloved sister.

Now that you know where your sister lives, you stop by fairly often, usually at night. But not too late, because you know Luffyko has a thriving social life, and you do not want to keep her from her other friends. She invites you to go with her sometimes, but you decline, saying that your girlfriend would be worried if she has to wait at your flat. Your sister pouts, sometimes, and whines a little bit, and you do not tell her how close you come each time to giving in.

She comes by your flat sometimes as well, usually during the day, when she's passing by. Sometimes, when you are napping in your bed, as opposed to the random bouts of narcolepsy that occur during the day, you wake up with her snuggled under your covers with you. It reminds you of home, all the times when your sister would sneak into your bed after a particularly bad nightmare or on a night with particularly bad weather, and you have always known that she will never change.

You know your girlfriend doesn't like all the time you spend with Luffyko, but you knew Luffyko first. You loved Luffyko first, and you love her the most. So when your sister stops by one afternoon, finds you and your girlfriend tangled together on the couch, naked, flushed, panting, and runs out, frantically apologizing, you pull on your clothes and run after her. But you don't find her, and you no longer feel her snuggled up against you, either, when you wake up from a nap.

You meet Blackbeard unexpectedly, and you remember all the wrongs he did to you and Whitebeard. Things get out of hand much faster than you anticipated or wanted, and before you know it, the two of you are in a full-out fight. He is much stronger than the last time you saw him, has acquired a few new techniques, but you are determined to avenge Whitebeard. You cannot lose.

When you are conscious again, you are lying down. You struggle to sit up, and then Luffyko is there, pushing you down. You look around and realize that you are in her flat, in her bed, and you ask her what happened.

She says she had seen a crowd while she was walking back and had not paid it any attention until she heard your name. She had pushed through everyone to find you and Blackbeard both lying on the ground, severely injured. Your sister tells you that she had a few friends help her carry you to her place and had a friend of hers in med school bandage you up.

You ask her why she didn't call for an ambulance, and she looks at you, eye wide, and says, _because you are my brother_. And that, there, is everything you have ever wanted. You know she has many friends, but you, you are her only brother, and you feel an overwhelming rush of love for Luffyko. You take one of her hands and press your lips to her palm, and she laughs and playfully swats at the air above your body. You watch the flutter of her eyelashes, the curve of her mouth, and you know you never want to live without her.

07.03.31


End file.
